Growing Together
by Perdolwen
Summary: Lily feels she needs more than her sheltered Muggle village. She's hopelessly bored, and thinks nothing will ever change. However, everything changes when one James Potter moves in next door. ppl say its original! *CH 1-3 REPOSTED WITH BETTER SPACING*
1. Prologue

ok this is my first attempt at a fanfic so bear with me here!  
  
(A better) Summary: Lily grows up in a town full of rich snots. (in her opinion) She's hopelessly bored, and thinks she will NEVER have an adventure like the ones she reads about. Her whole world is turned upside down however, when one James Potter moves in next door. I may make it go through Hogwarts, or just skip from first to seventh year. It's up to you guys!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything you recognize is JK's and everything u don't recognize is MINEEE! :)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****  
Mrs. Cassandra Evans gazed lovingly at her two newborn daughters that she held tightly in her arms. She sighed happily and looked up at her foolishly grinning husband.  
  
she murmured in awe.   
  
Joseph Evans walked over to his wife and put an arm around her. She smiled dreamily at him.  
  
Aren't they beautiful? she asked.  
  
He stroked her hair. Of course! Someone as beautiful as you could never have ugly children!  
  
She smiled at him. What should we name them?  
  
Mr. Evans opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the gurgling of a baby. Their eyes darted to the children and saw one baby girl stir and flutter her eyelids open, to reveal pale blue eyes. Mr. Evans gasped and reached out to touch the baby's cheek.  
  
She's the oldest, Mrs. Evans said softly.  
  
The older twin looked up at her parents for a moment, and then let out a piercing wail. Mr. Evans winced.   
  
That one, he said, That one is my Petunia. Petunia Marie!  
  
Mrs. Evans nodded and looked at the other baby who had been woken by Petunia's wails, and was now looking around with sparkling green eyes.   
  
I was thinking of naming her Lily, Mrs. Evans mused. Lily Olivia Evans. Is that all right?  
  
Mr. Evans kissed his wife's forehead. Whatever you want.  
  
The two parents gazed at their new children and remained silent for a while. Mr. Evans finally broke the silence and said;  
Petunia Marie and Lily Olivia Evans, welcome to the family.  
  
Years passed and Lily and Petunia grew just like any other children. They lived in a very rich neighborhood, in one of the largest mansions around. They were a sensible family, and lived very quiet lives. Now, this was perfectly fine for Petunia, but Lily had other plans.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: ok ok i no there's nothing really happening yet, but this is just the prologue. i don't expect many reviews, but its always nice to get some....  
  
*hint hint hint*  
  
next chapter soon!  
  
~*Perdolwen*~  
  



	2. Boredom

WOOOOOH! Look I got the second chapter up sooner than I expected! If I get an early reputation for updating quickly I might get more reviews!!! :-D  
I got.......... *insert drum roll* .......... ONE REVIEW! OH YES!   
So.......  
kawaii-kirei: Thanks for reviewing! :) Did I get this chapter up soon enough? lol I really don't want to be killed......:)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (except this story)  
  
*raises a sword in the air* ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Eleven year old Lilly Evans sat in her window seat and looked out into her backyard forlornly. She leaned her head forward onto the window and let her waves of coppery red hair fall into her face. She closed the book she had been reading, The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers, and reflected on what she had just read. She loved these books. Full of action, danger and evil, and the unlikely hero, Frodo who was trying to save the day. Lily would give anything to live a life like that. It would be wonderful. But NOOOOO.... She was stuck here in this BORING town, with BORING people...  
  
NOTHING EVER HAPPENS AROUND HERE!! she screamed.  
  
Suddenly she heard the patter of feet outside her door, and her twin sister Petunia barged in.   
  
Why hello dear sister, Lily said sarcastically, there is this new thing called KNOCKING.  
  
Petunia shot Lily a death glare. I was just wondering why you felt the need to inform the whole town of your boredom. she retorted.   
  
Well, because I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO!  
  
Petunia covered her ears at her sister's screech. Actually _sister dearest_ I was sent up here to inform you that there are some people moving in next door. Mum says that we are to go welcome them to this fine town.'   
  
Sure, great, whaaaatever.....  
  
Lily grumbled and trudged out of her suite sized bedroom, down the huge staircase, and into the main hall of her mansion home, where Petunia was already there with her mother and father.   
  
Lily, how nice of you to join us. Mrs. Evans said.  
  
Sorry Mum, I was spacing out. Lily said unenthusiastically.  
  
OK then, Mr. Evans said in a businesslike way, Petunia may have told you that we have some new neighbors!  
  
Lily groaned. Ugggh! Just what we need, another boring, stuck up, family who only wants to talk about the kind of marble their swimming pool is!  
  
Lily Olivia Evans! Mr. Evans exclaimed, Do not speak of the people in this town in that manor! Just because some wealthy people are.... er.... not as interesting as you might like, doesn't mean that all of them are like that! Look at our family! We have money and we're not boring at all!  
  
Lily looked at her family, and tried to imagine them being interesting. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Whatever Dad, what do you want us to do for the _new neighbors_?  
  
Well dear, Mrs. Evans said sweetly, We're going over to introduce ourselves, and I made them some cookies. Your sister and yourself will be coming with us.  
  
_Well, I guess it's not as bad as it could be. We could've had to help them carry in their huge expensive furniture._ Lily thought to her self  
So, the Evans family went one house over and saw a family moving in. This family had two parents and two kids that looked about Lily and Petunia's age. They were a boy and a girl. This entire family had raven black hair, and the boy's hair was rather unruly. Petunia perked up at the sight of the boy and Lily sighed in disgust. Petunia lost her head whenever there was a good looking boy around. Lily liked boys, but she didn't go crazy like Petunia did. Petunia had grabbed Lily's wrist, and Lily was now being dragged along by her sister, grumbling the entire way. As they made their way over, they heard the family whispering. Lily heard a few snippets of conversation that she was very confused by.   
  
Now children, these are Muggles, so don't say anything about our kind. The woman whispered.  
  
But Mum!! The boy with the unruly hair complained.  
  
James! No buts! We can't let them know about us!  
  
The girl spoke up next. Why do we have to live near Muggles again Mum?  
  
Because your father wants to get to know more about them for the Ministry. When he has learned enough, he'll owl the Ministry, and then we can leave  
  
Lily was confused. Very confused. Muggles? Ministries? Owls?? What are they talking about their kind.' She was about to ask Petunia, but it seemed that she was too busy looking at the boy that the woman had called James, to have noticed anything else. Lily decided that she would just ignore it. And with that, the Evans family walked (and in Lily's case trudged) over to the home to greet the new neighbors.  
  
**********  
  
well, ill probably post another chapter today or tomorrow, seeing as im snowed in and can't go anywhere. well, r/r PWWWWEASE! *puppy dog face* i want to make it better! ok then, MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	3. The New Kid on The Block

ok! seeing as it is STILL SNOWING, and I have nothing else better to do, IM POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) woooooh!  
*bows*  
biiig hugs and thank yous to my two reviewers for the ch 2:  
  
**FawkesNFlame**, (please don't send ANY evil fluffies after me!)   
  
**Hermione's evil twin**. (thanks for the pointer and the compliment!)   
  
BIIIIG THANK YOUS TO BOTH OF YOU!  
  
ok yeah enough stalling .....ON WE GO!  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing, and u know i own nothing  


  
**********  


  
When the Evanses reached the other family, Mr. Evans stepped forward and extended his hand.  
  
Hello there! We're the Evans family. I'm Joseph Evans. We live next door.  
  
The woman who must have been the mother turned around and smiled. Why hello! I'm Julia Potter. This is my husband Nick and my children James and Kara. She said indicating the two kids with jet black hair by her side.  
  
Pleasure to meet you! Mrs. Evans piped up, I'm Cassandra, and these are our children.  
  
Petunia perked up and reached out to shake James' hand. I'm Petunia! She batted her eyelashes.  
  
Ummm.... Hi, James answered, looking at her curiously. I'm James. He suddenly looked at Lily and asked, Who's this?   
  
Everyone sat around waiting for Lily to introduce herself, but she had spaced out and was gazing across the street at some birds in a tree. She didn't know how long she stood there looking stupid, but she finally snapped out of her trance when Petunia prodded her in the side.  
  
Huh? Wha-?? Lily asked in surprise.  
  
Her mother shot her a glare with venom in it. You haven't introduced yourself to this _lovely_ family yet.  
  
Oh, right. Yea, I'm Lily. She smiled at the Potters.  
  
Kara smiled back at her and James winked.  
  
_Oh my god, did he just WINK AT ME? _Lily thought. _Ewww! I don't even know him! He is cute though........ NO LILY! NO THINKING THAT WAY! It was probably just a friendly gesture anyway..... don't be like Petunia.  
_  
So Lily just raised an eyebrow at him and smiled back at Kara.  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter were now deeply engaged in conversation with Lily and Petunia's parents by now, so the children were left to amuse themselves for a while.  
  
Petunia said uncomfortably.  
  
James said in a similar manner  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had spaced out again, and was now staring past the Potters, and looking up at the sky. Unknown to Lily, Kara was doing the same thing. James and Petunia glanced at each other and at their siblings.  
  
Is she always like that? They both asked at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Yea, usually, she's pretty weird. they said in unison again.  
  
This time, they burst out laughing, thus snapping Lily and Kara out of their intricate examination of the sky. Kara looked at the hysterically laughing pair.  
  
Er...... What happened???  
  
Beats me, Lily answered, Petunia's always been a little off, but I never knew she was totally insane.  
  
I was about to say the same thing about James. Kara smiled.  
  
I'm Lily Evans.  
  
Kara Potter, nice to meet you!  
  
You too. What do you suppose we do about this? Lily asked, pointing to James and Petunia who were rolling on the floor clutching at the grass.  
  
Well, I'll poke him and see what happens. Kara reached over and broke a fairly long stick off of the nearest tree. She saw Lily's confusion and laughed.  
  
You don't want to get too close to a crazy person!  
  
Oh! Ok! Lily smiled.  
  
Kara carefully prodded first James, and the Petunia with the stick, and they both gradually stopped laughing. James helped Petunia up and she batted her eyelashes at him. Lily was sure that Petunia missed the look of confusion on James' face, and she snorted under her breath.   
  
Oh thank you James. Petunia said in a voice that was higher pitched than her usual one.  
  
Lily snorted again and leaned over to whisper something in Kara's ear.  
Isn't Petunia just the biggest flirt you've ever seen?  
  
Kara smothered her laughter. Yup, I'm going to have to say that she is. I've seen some pretty big flirts in my eleven years, but that just takes the cake.  
  
Lily's eyes widened. You're eleven? So are we!   
  
Yup! We're eleven. Awesomeness! Kara said enthusiastically.  
  
Cool! Wait..... we? You and James are twins?  
  
Kara sighed. Yes, I am ashamed to admit that _that_ is my twin brother.  
  
And I am ashamed to admit that _that_ is my twin sister! Lily said.  
  
They looked at each other and collapsed into fits of giggles.  
  
Hey! What're you laughing about guys! Petunia said irritably  
  
Nothing Lily answered, Nothing at all.  
  


*********  
(James' P.O.V.)  


  
James Potter was miserable. He hated his new neighborhood. He hated it with a passion. It was full of Muggles, and he would bet 100 Galleons that there wasn't a person with a drop of magical blood in them for miles around. Well, except for his family and him that is. Not that James had anything against Muggles of course. He wasn't that type of boy. He just wanted someone to relate to besides Kara. He needed a magical friend.   
  
James sighed. _Friends..._ He already missed Sirius, Remus, and Peter a lot. And he had hardly been gone for 5 hours! James let his head fall forward onto his Quidditch book. One thought ran through his mind repeatedly:  
  
_Bored..... So bored....  
  
_Suddenly he was startled out of his reverie by his mother's piercing voice floated up the stairs.   
  
JAMES!!! GET DOWN HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!  
  
James sighed and trudged downstairs.  
  
Yes Mum?  
  
Julia Potter looked over at her son.   
  
I need you to come outside for a moment.  
  
  
  
James plodded into his new front yard where his sister Kara was already waiting. Mrs. Potter pulled them into a huddle.  
  
Our new neighbors are coming over to welcome us. Mrs. Potter said quietly.  
  
James groaned.  
  
Now children, these are Muggles, so don't say anything about our kind.   
  
But Mum!! James protested.  
  
James! No buts! We can't let them know about us!  
  
Kara piped up. Why do we have to live near Muggles again Mum?  
  
Because your father wants to get to know more about them for the Ministry. When he has learned enough, he'll owl the Ministry, and then we can leave_  
  
Perfect_, thought James. _Just what I need. Some interaction with some quality Muggles! Oh JOY!_ Nonetheless, he went over and greeted the Muggles, but not with as much gusto as the rest of his family.   
  
James perked up when he saw that they had two girls about the age of his sister and himself. One of them had wispy blonde hair and blue eyes, and _waaaay_ too much neck, but the other one.......   
  
_Oh god, _he thought, _that has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, even if she is a Muggle!   
  
_She had startling red hair with just the right amount of wave in it, and sparkling green eyes. Her skin looked as if it glowed, and it was smooth as a slab of marble. He gaped at her for a while, and was thankful that she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all! Did she think they were boring? His thoughts about the girl were unpleasantly put to an end by the girl with too much neck extending her hand and batting her eyelashes at him. _Eurgh......_ he thought, _is she flirting with me?  
_  
I'm Petunia! She said with waaaaay too much enthusiasm.  
  
Umm..... Hi. I'm James. He answered. Everything was silent for a moment, and then he waved his hand at the beautiful girl. Who's this?  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, and once again, she didn't seem to notice. Petunia prodded her in the side and she tore her eyes away from whatever she had been looking at.  
  
Huh? Wha-? She said in a very confused manner.   
  
James laughed silently as her mother told her to introduce herself, but when she started to speak, he shut up, wanting to hear her name.  
  
Oh, right. Yea, I'm Lily, She said with a smile.   
When she smiled James went weak in the knees. She had such a beautiful smile.......   
  
_SNAP OUT OF IT JAMES! _he told himself _God damnit! You don't even know her! And why would she be interested in you anyway....._   
  
For as long as James could remember, all people had always told him that he was ugly. Well, maybe not all people. Certainty not his parents, but parents have to say that their children are handsome. No, it was his aunts and uncles. They were forever telling him:  
  
James you look like you haven't combed your hair in months!  
  
James your glasses are so ugly! Your lovely blue eyes are covered by them! Your eyes would be so much more handsome if you would just get contacts!   
  
James, why are you so skinny? Don't you ever eat?  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized that Lily was still smiling at him. He smiled back and winked. When she saw his wink she raised an eyebrow and looked away.  
  
_Stupid James! STUPID! _He thought. _Now you've thoroughly freaked her out!  
  
_He went back to his thoughts of how stupid he was for a few minutes, and then realized that he was left alone with Lily, Petunia, and Kara, and that nobody was talking.  
  
He said uncertainly.  
  
James realized that Lily was spacing out again. It was as if she didn't even want to meet him or his family in the first place! How dared she! **How dared she!!!   
**  
_Well, if she's passing up the chance to talk to me now, I'll make her sorry that she didn't!  
  
_So, James talked to Petunia. Yes, he was very, very pained by it. He really didn't like Petunia at all. She flirted with him, she didn't seem very nice, and the expression on her face looked like someone was holding curdling milk under her nose. They talked about the weirdness of their siblings, and when she started laughing, he collapsed into extremely false peals of laughter, and to his delight he noticed that while he and Petunia laughed, Lily snapped out of her trance and was talking to Kara.   
  
_Hmph! See that! She's jealous already! Jealous that I'm laughing with her sister and not her!  
_  
He was extremely pleased with himself, and he went on laughing until he realized that she wasn't telling Kara how wonderful he was. In fact, it seemed that she was laughing at him! Yes, she **was** laughing at him! And so was Kara! He felt a flush come to his face as Kara prodded him with a stick. He looked up and stopped his false laughter, only to notice Lily and Kara breaking out in giggles. He saw Petunia stop laughing also, and she looked irritated.  
  
she said, What're you guys laughing about?  
  
Nothing Lily managed to choke out, nothing at all.... Then she began to laugh again, and James couldn't help but notice that she had a wonderful laugh.......  
  
**********  
  
AAAAAANNND THATS IT! I hope u liked this chappie! I liked this one pretty well myself! James is so weird......:-D  
R/R PLLLEEASE!  
  
~*Perdolwen*~  
  



	4. Mixed Feelings

OK, I'm FINALLY back with the next chapter! Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
**MelLovesJames06:** Thanks! I like this story line   
**  
Hermione's evil twin: **Im on your favs list??? YAY :-D Im glad to see that you're enjoying the story. thanks for the pointer as well!  
  
**dropped rose:** thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep updating quickly.  
  
**oldestof3: **Don't worry, they will be friends, but it's going to be a shaky relationship  
  
**Spakay: lol** thanks for the compliment. ill try to have next chappie up soon.  
  
**Hotshot: **YES!!! BLESS YOU! I'm sooo glad that someone noticed that! So far you are the only one who noticed that I'm going to have to kill her off at some time during this. *wince* i don't want to do that, so im saving it for later chapters. It should add some drama though!   
  
**Mystic Queen: **Thanks for reviewing!  
  
One thing that you all have been saying is for me to make my chapters longer. I know my writing has been kind of sparse, and I apologize for that. I've been having a mild case of writers block and right now I only have a faint idea of where the story is going. I've looked back at the chappies on the site, and they seem even shorter than I thought they were, so I'm trying to make these coming ones longer.  
  
Oh, and I just realized that I said the Potters had a baby, but I totally forgot about it in the last chappie. I dont know why I put it there, but I decided to just take the baby out of the story. Ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't pretend to.   
  
Heeeere we gooooo!  
  
  


  
**********  


  
  
  
As the sun set, the Evans family bid the Potters goodbye, and walked back to their own house. When Lily trudged back into her room, she went over the day's events in her head. She couldn't help but think that there was something significantly different about Kara and her family. Not that they weren't nice people of course, but there was something mysterious and almost magical about them. All those whispers about owls and "muggles" made her all the more curious. Lily was disappointed however, that Petunia didn't seem to notice any of this. In fact, when Lily had mentioned it to her, Petunia only said:"  
  
What are you talking about? Different? No, of course not! They're lovely people. They aren't different from us in any way!"  
  
Even after Petunia's exclamation, Lily still suspected something, but she brushed it aside until she could find more evidence.  
  
All in all, Lily was glad that the Potters were living next door. Kara had almost the same personality as Lily did; sarcastic and funny, and Lily was excited to meet someone so like her. Now, Lily was very in touch with her emotions and those of others, so she sensed something about Kara. It seemed that she there was a part of herself that she didn't share with anyone. Almost like she had been hurt at one time, and was afraid to open up to other people now. And Lily was determined to be there for Kara, and help her open up.  
  
James, however, was another story. _He's nice enough,_ Lily thought, _and he certainly is good looking. In fact, he's probably the hottest guy I've ever seen, but he seems uncomfortable around me and my family._ Lily had an uncanny ability to hide her feelings when she wanted to, so nobody would have guessed that she fancied James. Lily herself didn't even like the fact that she was attracted to him. _I mean, I don't even know him! The only thing I know about him is that he's rich, and good looking. _Lily screamed in her mind. _That's very shallow Lily, **VERY** shallow! Besides, he flirted with Petunia the entire time today! A guy like that wouldn't like you!_ She tried to shake all thoughts of James out of her mind, but when she began to relax, that chiseled face with piercing blue eyes, wire rimmed glasses and the smile that made her knees go weak kept on rushing through her mind. Finally, Lily realized that no matter what she thought, she had fallen hard for this guy that she barely knew.   
  
"Well," she thought out loud, "I suppose I'll get the chance to know him better. After all, he is my neighbor now."  
  
Lily smiled at that thought, and once again plopped herself on her window seat. She opened the window and breathed in the sweet smell of the summer air at night. She gazed across her yard at what was now the Potter home. Her eyes searched the many windows of the mansion, and she wondered which rooms belonged to whom. Her question was soon answered when she saw a head of unruly raven hair illuminated by the moonlight appear over one of the windows. Lily squinted her eyes and saw James' figure sitting in his window seat. She smiled to herself and watched him at his window, but what he was doing confused her. He had rolled up a piece of paper and was tying it to a bird's leg. She squinted again. It was an owl. James finished tying the paper to the owl's leg and the bird flew out of his window and off into the starry night sky. Lily looked at him again, painfully confused.  
  
"What the-?" She whispered. "That's odd..."  
  
He must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked up sharply, and his ice blue eyes met her dazzling green ones. His eyebrows shot up and he quickly dashed away from the window. Lily's eyes widened and she quickly stood up from her seated position.  
  
"**_OK_**," she screamed, "**_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_**"  
  
Lily ran to her bathroom and splashed water on her face. _Hallucinations, that's all it is._ She thought to herself. _Yes Lily, you're just hallucinating. A little splash of water will clear your head._ Suddenly Petunia screamed from the next room.   
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP???????"  
  
Lily chose not to answer that, and just threw a shoe at the door in response. She got up and went to her window seat again and looked out at the window that James had just been at. She studied it carefully and sighed in relief.   
  
"Good! See Lily? It's just a normal window! No owls flying out of it, no secretive boys hanging out of windows, JUST A REGULAR HOME!"  
  
She smiled and went to the bathroom again and quickly changed into her silk pajamas. She slipped into her canopy bed and drew the drapes around herself. Slowly, she slipped into a restless sleep, and didn't see the snowy owl soar into her bedroom window and drop a letter on her bedside table.   
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
James Potter was dazed. He stared after Lily and her family as they left. His eyes stayed glued to Lily's retreating figure until Kara prodded him in the side.   
  
"James?" She said intently, "Are you OK?"  
  
James didn't answer, only swatted his sisters hand away.  
  
"Jaaaaames??? Hellooooo? Kara said again, waving her hand in front of his face. "Anybody home?"  
  
Once again, James made no response, and kept his eyes fixed on the Lily even as she disappeared behind the door to her house.   
  
"Jamsie-Poo? James? **JAMES!**"  
  
James finally tore his eyes away from the Evans' house and jerked his head around to look at his sister.   
  
"Wha? Oh.... Hi Kara. Whats up?"  
  
"Not much Jamsie-Wamsie. I was just wondering what you find so fascinating over there." She gestured towards Lily's house.  
  
James winced. "Don't call me that. And I was just spacing out. You know how I am."  
  
A very pained expression came over Kara's face."Yes. Yes, I do know how you are. Anyway, the Evanses seemed nice! Lily is really cool. I'm not so sure about that Petunia girl though. She seems a little.... er..... well..." Kara left her sentence hanging.  
  
"Boring?" James suggested, "Ugly? Stupid? Prissy?"  
  
Kara looked surprised. "Do you really think that about her? I never would have guessed!"  
  
"What are you on Kara? I hate that girl. She's all of those things I said and more!  
  
"Really now? Lily and I thought otherwise."  
  
"Why?" James' expression changed from confused to disgusted. "Oh god. Did you actually think I liked her?"  
  
Kara threw her hands in the air. "James! You flirted shamelessly with her the entire time!"  
  
"I did not!"   
  
"You did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!" James screamed. "This conversation isn't going anywhere. I refuse to continue it. I'm going inside. Goodnight.   
  
And with that James stormed into the house and up to his new room, leaving Kara standing outside hopelessly confused."  
  
What is going on with that boy?" She mused to herself.  
  
Kara shook her head and ran after her brother yelling, "Hey James wait up!"  
  
James reached his room and threw himself on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and thought to himself. _Oh god did I really make it seem that I like Petunia? Eurgh...... Did I really flirt with her? I didn't mean to..... I just wanted Lily to notice me._ James reached over and threw one of his Quidditch action figures at the wall in front of him. _DAMNIT!_ He thought. _Great job Potter. Now you might've screwed everything up._ He sighed and buried his face in his pillow. _Stupid James! Stupid James!_ Suddenly he heard a tapping.   
  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled.   
  
The tapping continued, and James lifted his head to scream at the intruder about personal space, when he saw the owl outside his window.   
  
"Ah!" James said happily, and he rose from his bed and scurried over to the window seat. He opened the window for the owl and took the parchment from the owl's leg. While untying the parchment, he gave the owl a small piece of bread and it hooted by means of a thank you. James looked at the letter before him.   
  
  
James-  
Whats up? How's life in Muggleville? Yes, I know it's only been, what, 5 hours since you left, but you know how I miss you sooooo much! :-D Yeah, thats it. Well, I just thought I should let you know that Hogwarts letters should be coming out soon. Since we're both pureblood there's no way we wouldn't get in. How about meeting in Diagon Alley to buy supplies? Remus and Peter agreed to come too. Does August 12 sound good to you? SPLENDID! Well, write back soon and tell me what life is like without my wonderful charming self around!  
  
-Sirius  
  
P.S. Ten galleons says you meet a girl!  
  
James laughed. Sirius was so weird. It was nice having him around though. Remus and Peter were great, but Sirius was the life of every party, no question about it. With that in mind, James took out his quill and scrawled a reply.   
  
  
Sirius-  
  
Muggleville is just fine thanks. I can't wait for Hogwarts though. It's weird having to pretend that I'm a muggle. I can't even ride my broom! :(  
Yeah, August 12 sounds ok to buy our supplies. What is it now? The 5th? DAMNIT! Ugh I can't wait that long..... Well, say hi to Remus and Peter for me.   
  
Your friend in Broomlessville,  
  
James  
  
P.S. You? Charming? I told you that crack was bad for you!&  
P.P.S. You're on! Ten Galleons it is! (Ha! I've won this already! There isn't a witch for miles around!)  
  
James finished his letter and rolled it up. He waved the owl over and began tying the parchment to it's leg. The owl looked at him and blinked. "  
  
Just get this to Sirius, OK?"  
  
The owl made no response, only soared off into the night sky. James sighed and looked after it.  
  
"It would be great if I could do that." He thought aloud.  
  
Suddenly, James felt eyes on him. His head shot up and he looked across to the next house over. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline when he saw none other than Lily Evans staring at him with a look of utmost surprise and confusion on his face.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed, and he shut his window noisily. He quickly jumped into bed, and prayed that Lily would forget it all by morning.  
  
  
  


**********  


  
  
  
And there you have it! Thanks for bearing with my writers block! I know it's been a while since I updated last, but I promise I'll try to keep up. In the event that I don't update for a while, and If there really is anyone following this story, you can always check here: http://xnedra.blog-city.com. It's my online blog, and if you read it you'll know why im not updating most likely. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW  
  
*gets down on knees and begs*  
  
heh heh.....  
  
~*Perdolwen*~  
  



End file.
